The present invention relates generally to mechanical drive release brake assemblies to control the relative rotation between two rotary members and, more particularly, relates to such assemblies used in hoists or the like which require an automatic braking system in order to prevent accidental release.
Hoists have numerous uses in various machinery such as elevators, cranes, winches, and the like. They can be mechanically or electrically driven and can be used in conjunction with a pulley, spool, or hub in order to recover and dispense line or with a winch to just recover the line. In many uses, it is desirable that the drive assembly used in hoist controls be easy to operate, reliable, and durable. It is also desirable, and at times imperative, that the drive assembly have an automatic brake in order to prevent accidental release of the hoist line in case of drive motor failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drive release brake assembly which is sturdy and reliable, but simple in construction and easy to operate and maintain.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drive release brake assembly which can be employed in a hoist which has forward, as well as reverse motion, and which automatically locks in either direction in case of motor failure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a drive release brake assembly which can be employed in conjunction with a drum to recover line, a winch or the like.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become clear upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.